


Leagues from home

by William_Magnus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anyone inspired to take up the idea is welcome to it, Character tags to be added later, Don't need to know too much to understand, Don't want to ruin the surprise yet, Mix of comic/movie/Tv fandoms, No idea how or if I will continue, Other, Some OFCs and OMCs but nothing focusing on them too much, Weird insperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: He should be dead.  That has never stopped his Master before but he is hardly worthy of what it would take to bring him back.  When he first wakes up he finds his Master again.  Or does he?  He is far from where he was, farther still from where he was found, and far from understanding what happened.  The world he wakes up too is one where everything that his master said he wanted to create on Earth, or is it?  There is no sign of that which he pledged his life and death too, but is it gone?  Have they won and disbanded, or were they destroyed?  His Master and his cause are immortal, but even as the most loyal of servants knows that in strange aeons even Death may die.The new world is so close to what his Master wanted it makes his heart ache, but is not yet perfect.  He will make it just as his Master always dreamed it to be and if he can't find his Master or an heir that has taken up the mantel...well fate has delivered him to one almost tailor made for it as long as he can get him the training that he is sure the new Master needs.  He will make him see reason by any means necessary.





	1. That is not dead

Deep gasping breaths, pain, bright lights and the sounds of voices. He's Alive! He can't be, he shouldn't be, but he is. flashes of memory come to him. Explosions, the Pit, pain, experimentation, a fight, stairs, a beam of wood piercing his chest. The voices get louder, they have noticed he is awake, he fights has to escape, must find the Master, must avoid the scientists trying to use him to steal the secrets of the Pit. The insanity is gone now, but there is still pain and weakness, and he can't understand the voices. He knows more than a dozen languages because of his service to the Master but still he can't understand them. He can barley see anything but bright light and moving blurs, they are holding him down, he fights and...there is a pinch at his neck, a cool sensation and a sharp hiss and then there is darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a soft beeping noise. Time has elapsed. He does not know how much but he can tell it is later. It is not dark, not really, but it is not so bright as it was. He can hear soft noises that indicate others are around but not the sounds he would expect of lab or even a hospital at work. It is night, and while there are those near him no one close or paying close attention.

He is calmer now, no longer feeling pain or panic. He feels almost as if he had been at meditation for hours instead of unconscious. It must be an effect of whatever drugs they used, or are using on him. Odd, he has never heard of a chemical that could be so calming and yet leave his mind so alert and focused.

He has a decision to make. He can attempt escape now, or wait to see what is going on. Part of him says escape now, he must get away even if there is no sign of restraints or people who would try to imprison him. The other part says to wait, learn who has been treating him because they could be allies or supremely unaware of who he is. He can remember more of what happened after his Master's most recent death and his escape from the Pit, but not enough. He remembers most of it through a haze of pain and insanity, up to the fight with the Adversary in his home. Is it possible he escaped after his fall down the stairs, and the wood penetrating all the way through him? 

"Awake a bit earlier than expected I see." The voice is soft, female, and trying to seem friendly. He had only opened his eyes a second when he awoke the second time and was using his other senses to learn what he could before risking that his being awake would be noticed. "Don't worry, you're safe and no one is going to harm you. You don't have to pretend to be asleep, I can tell the difference in your breathing and how your muscles relax and tense. Just let me call the Doctor he can explain more..." She would be a nurse then, few would try and place someone else that would go to all that trouble to reassure him as a guard to watch him. Despite his position, his Master's enemies would have seen him dead or skipped the subtlety when dealing with him.

He will stay. Play the dumb brute, one with amnesia he thinks, at least until he knows where he is and has had time to make an escape that is properly planned. 

When he opens his eyes what he sees is...unexpected. The nurse is purple, with disconcertingly wide yellow eyes and walking on digitigrade legs. She is wearing an odd black tunic with grey shoulders and an open collar that appears to show the top of a blue shirt on under it with a broach pinned to it shaped like a mixture of a triangle and the letter A made of silver atop a gold oval loop. He has never seen the symbol before or heard of one like it and has to wonder if it is a personal affectation or has a meaning.

The walls, ceiling and carpet are all grey. He would almost be sure he was in the medical bay of a military ship if it were not for the size of the room. Not even the biggest of ships would have that much empty space in them. The wall behind his head is covered in what looks like massive computer screens. He can't make out the meaning of what is displayed but it would appear as if it were read outs showing his vital signs, odd given he can tell there are no electrodes or leads connected to him. He does not even have an IV line in his arm. The bed he is on...is amazingly comfortable for all that it and the others like he can see look as though they have little more padding than the metal ones that the scientists that had him recently used. 

Between the obvious extreme ends of technology he sees and the meta-human nurse that is even now summoning a Doctor he would have thought it possible he was on some alien ship had he not seen the caduceus on the screens behind each bed. It does not calm him to realize that they are not likely to be alien invaders or abductors. The technology and the meta-human nurse narrow his likely locations a great deal and none of the places he can think of he might be held at speak to an easy or safe escape.

"Ah! Nurse Keeilok said you would be fully alert by the time I arrived. How do you like the decor? Most of my patients find it a bit drab but alas there is little to be done about that." The voice is bright, jolly and almost bubbly in a way that is not forced or put on just to set him at ease. He could almost believe that it belongs to a man that really is just as he seems except...he has heard that voice. The inflections and accent is odd and his pronunciation is different than it should be...as well as there is the odd almost buzzing echo in the background as if he is silently speaking another language at the same time as the Arabic he can hear. The voice should be soft, laden with hidden strength, portent and threat like the great leader that he is.

Even as one of the best trained among the brotherhood that is the League Ubu could not keep the surprise form his face and his voice as he saw the 'doctor' enter in the same clothes the purple woman had worn only with a greater number of gold pips along his neck line. "Master?!?"


	2. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have happened in my life and it is likely I shall not ever finish anything I have started story wise. I will be offline for a very long time so unlikely to answer or respond to comments but if anyone wants to use an idea in any of my unfinished works, or wants to try and pick them up from where I have left off and rewrite and or finish them then they are welcome to do so.

Things have happened in my life and it is likely I shall not ever finish anything I have started story wise. I will be offline for a very long time so unlikely to answer or respond to comments but if anyone wants to use an idea in any of my unfinished works, or wants to try and pick them up from where I have left off and rewrite and or finish them then they are welcome to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me basically because Alexander Siddig was great as Dr. Bashir and not the worst Ra's al Ghul I have seen. The constant use of the Lazarus Pit across several generations makes sense as to creating genetic damage that would one day lead to the reasons Dr. Bashir's parents had him augmented. That's my theory at least for all this...


End file.
